Playing For Keeps
by sadlady
Summary: Sally realises a change in status to her friendship with Doyle


Usual Disclaimer

I don't own the characters of Bodie and Doyle, or any others from the TV series. They belong to Mark One Productions and Brian Clemens.

I borrow them to write fiction for my own (and hopefully your) pleasure, with no financial gain to myself or anyone else.

PLAYING FOR KEEPS

Part 1__

___So hard for you to see through smoke and mirrors_  
___How come you never look before you leap_  
___Well, baby, you're an angel_  
___You didn't know he's playing this for keeps_

Jamiroquoi – 'Smoke and Mirrors

It was nearly half past eight by the time Betty reached The Lantern. She hurried in and found Sally in the corner booth. She slipped across the bench seat and wriggled out of her coat.

"Sorry Sal, the Australian delegates didn't leave until gone six, and then Mr Cowley wanted to dictate some notes."

"Are they going ahead with their own version of CI5?" asked Sally.

"I think so. They asked if Mr Cowley would release Bodie and Doyle for three months to help them go over what was needed to start an agency."

Sally looked up sharply.

"Really! Are they going?"

Betty smiled at her friend.

"Don't think so. Bodie's eyebrows nearly shot through the ceiling and Doyle whistled a few bars of 'Waltzing Matilda'. Cowley wasn't impressed and neither was Mr Donald. I think Chris Masters will go. He's got the experience of setting up an agency. He was very good to George when CI5 started. Chris can juggle the finance with the needs of the infrastructure. Can't imagine either Bodie or Doyle doing that. Anyway, that's enough about work. I was intrigued when you rang. Let's get some food and you can tell me what's going on."

The women ordered a light supper and a couple of glasses of wine. They settled back in their seats.

Betty looked quizzically at her friend. Sally was usually the life and soul of the party, but tonight she looked tired and was strangely subdued. In fact Betty had been surprised to get a phone call earlier in the day suggesting they meet after work. Monday was a sort of 'nothing' day. They'd been out shopping on the Saturday, and had a great time. Sally had been her usual vibrant self. Nothing appeared to be out of the normal.

"Are you OK Sal?

Sally sipped her wine.

"It's Ray," she stated flatly.

Betty started.

"Oh dear. What's up? I thought you two had an 'understanding'.

"We do, but something's happened."

Betty looked surprised.

"Oh goodness, you're not pregnant by him, are you?"

Sally's expression ran the gamut from amazement to amusement within a couple of seconds.

"Heavens no, although the amount of time we spend in bed together, it's always a possibility. Anyway, even that situation would be easier than this!"

Betty spoke.

"I thought it was a casual thing with him, though. You've always said you're friends first and bed mates second."

Sally smiled ruefully.

"That's exactly the problem Bet. I've got more involved with him than I meant to. I thought I could keep our friendship and our sex life apart, but over the past few months, I've found it really hard to do so."

Betty patted her friend's hand.

"Does he know?" she asked.

"He knows I've been a bit off with him lately. He asked me last night if I wanted to call it a day."

"What did you say?"

Sally chewed her lip before answering.

"I burst out crying and told him how much I loved him," she replied. "He just sat there sort of stunned, with that 'rabbit in the headlights' look about him. Those beautiful green eyes just got bigger and bigger. He obviously didn't know what to say."

Betty looked thoughtfully at the other woman. She saw Sally's eyes begin to tear up. She felt so very sorry for her friend.

"Well at least you told him the truth."

Sally began to speak, but was stopped by an elegant finger waved in her face.

"It's been fairly obvious that the pair of you were getting closer. The way you both look at each other when you think no one else is there, the little touches and gestures; anyone in their right mind would assume you're a couple . . . and I think Ray probably feels the same. You're the one who always says your career comes first. You've often said the sex is a bonus - that you both understand each other's wants and needs. You've told me often enough that he's special. Well, isn't that something that comes when two people fall in love?"

Sally dabbed at her eyes with a hanky.

"I knew you'd say that," she said. "I guess I should have seen it coming. I've known him for years and we've always got on so well, right from the start."

"He's a sweetie Sal, despite his odd little ways."

Sally laughed briefly.

"Odd? Ray?"

"Oh Sal, you are blinded by love aren't you?" replied her friend mischievously. "His lack of sartorial elegance, his temper, and his predilection for obscure French artists. Or hadn't you noticed any of those things?"

Sally seemed to relax.

"I knew I was right to tell you Bet. He is a bit on the weird side at times, but that's what I like about him . . ."

Betty chortled.

"Is that the only thing Sal? What about his looks . . . that chest . . . and the fact he oozes sex appeal."

"You'd noticed! I don't think he's even aware most of the time." Sally arched her eyebrow and continued.

"You're coming out of your shell Bet. A few months ago you wouldn't have made such a comment – especially about Ray or Will."

"I've learned a lot from Master Bodie over the years. He really brought me out of myself," Betty said. "Gave me confidence I'd never had. I was such a swot at Rodean, I missed out on the social education!"

Sally sipped her wine.

"Yeah, there's a lot more to Will Bodie than meets the eye."

"He was so good to me after Adrian," said Betty. "He saw me through the worse six months of my life. When Adrian said he was going to sue me for the return of his gifts, I mentioned it to Bodie in passing. Then I got a letter from Adrian; it was apologetic and full of remorse. He wrote I could keep all the jewellery and dispose of it how I wanted. The earrings were worth £300! I never asked, but I think Bodie had something to do with it. I'm glad we're still friends. Rob really likes him too."

"Yeah, he is a bit of a dark horse."

Betty was quiet for a short while.

"He told me that you and he . . . had a brief, er, dalliance, when he first joined CI5."

Sally coloured slightly.

"Oh gawd, it was a one night stand Bet. We were both new to the squad, feeling our way around, and we'd both had one too many. It was only the once."

Betty smiled.

"He is a force of nature at times, isn't he? I'm thrilled he's found Cora. She's his equal in every way. He just needs to realise he's found the love of his life."

"She is a delightful lady. Sometimes I wonder how she deals with the job, Bodie's forays away, and the occasional other woman!"

"There's a lot less of them since he met her. Anson remarked that Bodie should consider a change of career and become a monk!"

"Bet that didn't go down well," replied Sally.

"You should meet her you know, Talk to her about Ray, what's changed; get her opinion. She loves Bodie, and has found a way to make it work for them both," said Betty.

Sally groaned.

"I'm not sure I'm up to a public debate on my relationship with Ray."

As soon as she uttered it, she realised she had voiced what she'd known for a while; her feelings for Doyle had undergone a game change. The relationship had changed fundamentally on her part, and she regarded it as special enough for discussion only with her closest friend.

She closed her eyes. The image of Doyle, standing in the half light as he prepared to go home, brought an involuntary sob to her throat.

After her outburst, he'd got up from the bed, and began dressing, pulling on his tee shirt, smoothing it down his chest. He zipped up his jeans, and grabbed his jacket from the bedroom chair. He stooped down, hunting for his boots, and then thrust his feet into them. Not a word was uttered in the time it took him to accomplish these small tasks.

Sally remembered just sitting on the bed, sobbing quietly. She had never been this open with him, and realised how vulnerable she felt. He had walked over to her and placing a finger under her chin, had tilted her head up, before kissing her very softly on her mouth. He smiled at her.

"Sal, I'll call you soon. I need to think." He'd said nothing more, and had quietly left her flat.

She opened her eyes and looked at Betty.

"What a bloody mess Bet. I don't know where he's gone – he didn't go home. We've always had this 'understanding', me and him; a night out at the theatre; a film, a decent meal, even an exhibition now and again. We'd have a coffee and then make our way to our own flats."

She scrubbed at her eyes with a small hanky. Betty caught her wrist as she wiped her eyes.

"Steady Sal, you'll make your eyes sore."

Sally smiled at her friend.

"You are good to me Bet. I'm sorry to unload like this."

Betty waved her hand.

"Friends, Sal."

Sally continued.

"It moved up a gear when Ray came out of hospital. He had that awful beard, and needed help with a shave. One thing turned into another and we slept together. It just seemed right, and to be honest, I enjoyed it. He's just so easy to relax with. Anyway, we had the obligatory 'it's a one off, no strings blah blah blah', conversation – and then did it again a week later!"

"Yes, well, he is hard to resist," said Betty, "but that was over a year ago, and you're still going strong. You can tell when you've been together – both of you are like a pair of kids, giggling in corners, and don't think I didn't notice the lingering kiss or the hug that was just a few seconds too long."

Sally looked at Betty over her wine glass.

"I kept him at arm's length: I was always banging on about my career."

"You can have both Sal."

"He's never indicated that he wants more Bet. I know he has other lovers, but then why shouldn't he? I've never asked him to sign a vow of celibacy! It was only ever meant to be fun, something we did when we were at a loose end."

She dabbed at her eyes again. Betty gently took her friend's hand.

"Sally, I think you need to talk to Ray, and tell him the truth. That you've got more involved with him than you meant. Decide if you can, or want a future, with him. He may feel the same, and just not know how it'll work. His job means as much to him as yours does. Do you think he feels the same way? If he doesn't want to carry on, then you'll both have to find a way of working together. Neither of you can afford to give up your careers."

Sally shook her head.

"I think I was growing on him. Nothing he said, but he'd begun to treat me more as a long term lover, someone who he could rely on and share with."

Betty held her countenance. In her own mind she thought Ray Doyle had probably reached a similar conclusion. He was a man with a healthy regard and love of the fairer sex. Both he and Bodie had a reputation for playing around, but Betty knew them quite well, and knew they were both capable of loving one woman. Their relationships might not always be conventional, but both had the capacity to love deeply and powerfully.

Betty had a short affair with Bodie – six months – which left her with a new found self-confidence, and a lifelong friend in the tall, handsome agent. Now he had met Cora, an Irish woman who followed a Pagan path. Betty had watched Cora work her magic on the man, and she had rejoiced as she watched Bodie come alive, losing the hard carapace which had been his armour against the world.

Together, the women left the pub and hurried to the CI5 car park. It had obviously been raining hard, the pavements were slick with water, and the street lights highlighted the drops on the windows of nearby buildings. Betty fumbled in her bag for her keys.

"Want a lift Sal?"

"Yes please. Betty, you know Cora well, don't you?"

"Well enough. Rob and I have been out with Bodie and her a few times. Why?"

"You're right. I want to talk to her. I want to know her take on loving Ray."

"If you're looking for permission Sally, she can't help," replied Betty. "What she can do is give you some idea of how it works for her . . . and remember Sal, you are a different kettle of fish entirely."

They climbed into Betty's MG Midget and drove away.

Ray Doyle stood on the doorstep of Bodie's flat. He was soaked through, his clothes sticking to his body. His hair was heavy with water, and rested on his shoulders. He kept his finger on the doorbell.

He saw a light go on in the hall, and heard the safety chain being slid across. The door opened and Bodie stood in the hall. He took one look at his bedraggled partner and pulled him.

"Cora, get a towel, the cat's dragged something in!"

Doyle was hustled into the living room and a large brandy pushed in his hand. Cora pulled off his waterlogged jacket, and handed him a soft towel.

"Bodie, run a bath and get my oils will you lover."

Bodie, captivated as ever by her calm authority, padded away in the direction of his bathroom.

Cora put her arm around Doyle.

"Well, well my love. You are in a bit of a state aren't you?"

Doyle looked up at her, and she noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and the sheer exhaustion he wore like a blanket.

"Cora, I need your advice. Can we talk . . ."


End file.
